


Clear Sky's Speech

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [15]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Mianite: Awakening, Possession, Realm of Mianite, Riddles, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Alternate Ianite speaks through Clear Sky.





	Clear Sky's Speech

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate title for this was literally "GLASS HIM"

Heed my warning, heroes! 

The Ianite of Ezaven speaks through the lungs of an acolyte in your very midst!

She fears an imbalance, scales tipping much more beyond our ability!

Winds of all corners help us, there’s not a thing a mere two can do when there’s only one body to spare.

A third plate appeared on the scales of this very universe.

Something weighs the plates of chaos and order down, an unseen force of far too great power.

Have you seen it?

Have you seen dark?

Have you seen void?

Have you seen shadow?

It’s amongst us, wrecking its havoc in the worst senses, driving the world to the very ground!

One forgets, memories muddled between lilac and thorn, looking for her home when it’s right in the corner of her vision.

Another is building awakening, surfacing to gold and dust and lazuli of his broken empire.

A third snaps their vision, weak but forming resistance of a less physical form. The wind howls at his presence, no matter how weak.

You should know what’s wrong by now.

No scale has three plates.

Is your heart heavier than a feather?

It pulls and pulls, weighing two down and raising its own.

Cheating at its own game, the very thing it created!

It ERASES! It LIES! It DISSOLVES!

We have seen the world fall to the third plate!

Raise yourself, and you bring the whole world down with you.

 


End file.
